Mala Gente
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: ONESHOT Una traición, un corazón destrozado,una venganza. Muchas muertes y decepciones. soft-lemon y una pisca de yaoi. HeeroxRelena. R&R.


**MALA GENTE****  
  
  
songfic Heero Y x Reelena P/ letra Juanes  
   
  
_Advertencia este fic contiene Lemon y Yaoi (era sorpresa pero no puedo evitarlo) además es muy trágico ^^uuuu  
_ Y bueno nada de esto me pertenece GW es propiedad de Sunrise (casi segura ^^) y la canción pertenece a Juanes etc.….. así que no me demanden OK ¬_¬?  
_ entre "comillas" son pensamientos, el resto es la letra o diálogos.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
**

Dos jóvenes se besaban intensamente, el chico de pelo castaño oscuro se detuvo un momento al sentir el rechazo de su compañera.  
 _ Heero detente!-le escupió fríamente reelena.  
 _ Que sucede Reelena?-atino simplemente a contestar Heero.  
 _ ya no te soporto Heero! Aun no te das cuenta que no me importas! para nada!  
 _ Pero..que..dices?-quedándose sin aliento por la declaración-  
 _ largate ya no te quiero. Ya no te necesito! esto se acabo!-le grito la chica escupiendo palabras como veneno sus colmillos acerados clavándose en el corazón de Heero.  
 _Reele..na-Heero entro en choque esas ultimas palabras pronunciadas por la única persona a la que abrió su corazón le desgarraron el alma hasta lo mas profundo…en ese momento una parte de su espíritu desapareció para siempre.  
  
****

**Tú me pides que te deje ahora, ahora**

**Ahora cuando más te necesito **

**Tú me dices que este amor se fue al olvido ahora **

**Ahora cuando yo ya no te olvido **

**Tú me pides que seamos solo buenos amigos **

**Y a mí no me interesa ser tu amigo **

**Tú me dices que este amor te sabe a malo **

**Que malo que dices eso, pero que bueno que se acabó **

  
Heero " que significa eso acaso me engañaste todo ese tiempo?...que tonto fui al creer en tus palabras! Como pudo pasar?..." el chico trataba de descifrar el comportamiento de esa joven de pelos castaño rubio frente a él.  
no lograba entender su rechazo. La respuesta a sus preguntas  se hallaba muy cerca de él aunque nunca lo hubiera sospechado. Entre las sombras una silueta observaba la escena, su mirada parecía divertirse con el acontecimiento al tiempo que se vislumbrada una sádica sonrisa en su rostro.  
  


**Mala gente, te burlaste de mis sentimientos y ahora te lamentas **

**Mala gente, vas a pagarla caro porque a mí tú ya no me interesas**

**Mala gente, porque tu eres una mentirosa y una mala gente **

**¡Y en el infierno enterita enterita te vas a quemar!   
**  
_será como tu digas "princesa!-eso ultimo lo acentuó fríamente-  
_ y no vuelvas nunca!-le reitero la chica-  
cuando finalmente Heero desapareció unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.  
_lo lamento…Heero..-susurró-  
su tristeza desapareció repentinamente cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura y unos labios se posaron en su cuello.  
Entre unos árboles la silueta de Heero observaba la escena, su ojos se llenaron de furia y odio aunque no lograba distinguir con exactitud el rostro del amante.  
"me las pagaras Reelena Peacecraft!!! Lo juro!" con ese ultimo pensamiento dejo el lugar y se adentro en la oscuridad de la noche, al mismo instante abandono su alma a la oscuridad…

**Tú me pides que regrese ahora, ahora **

**Y ahora es a mí a quien lo le importa **

**Tú me pides que seamos más que amigos, amigos **

**Y amigos para que si no hay cariño **

**Hoy por fin me he dado cuenta de tu engaño **

**De tu mala calaña y tanto mal que me hiciste tú   
**  
Paso un tiempo y Heero se restableció en un nuevo lugar.  
Un día que se hallaba en su cuarto reposando un sonido interrumpió su descanso.  
toc! Toc!-alguien visiblemente tocaba su puerta reflejando ansiedad.  
_quien podrá ser?- pensó-  
abrió la puerta y cual no fue su sorpresa al hallar la misma persona que semanas antes le quebrara el corazón en mil pedazos que se esparcieron y desaparecieron en el manto de las tinieblas buscando evitar así que las emociones retomaran el control de su cuerpo.  
_que deseas?-le pregunto fríamente sin siquiera pronunciar su nombre-  
_Heero yo..yo –parecía tener dificultad para pronunciar palabra alguna-  
 " acaso vendrá por mi ayuda? Acaso no es esa la oportunidad que busque?...si!...véngate es la oportunidad que esperabas o no?.."  
_....- Heero no parecía interesado en entablar conversación alguna al pensar en mil y una explicaciones del por que "esa" se encontraba en su casa.  
_ Heero…quiero que …me perdones! Por favor Heero! Fue una equivocación! Yo..yo no puedo vivir sin ti! Heero.  
-….-seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna pero su mente seguía argumentando su odio.  
 " que arrastrada pareces reelena! Jaja! Nunca pensé verte así..hmm… eso podría ponerse divertido. veremos que puedes hacer por mi…."  
_ Reelena, lo dices en serio?-fingiendo una cara sorprendida-  
_Heero, yo lo lamento! no te imaginas cuanto lo lamento! Heero te amo por favor regresa a mi lado.-a punto de llorar-  
  
**Mala gente, te burlaste de mis sentimientos y ahora te lamentas**

**Mala gente, vas a pagarla caro porque a mí tú ya no me interesas **

**Mala gente, porque tu eres una mentirosa y una mala gente **

**¡Y en el infierno enterita enterita te vas a quemar!  
  
**

_Reelena…esta bien-suspiro al tiempo que sus labios se encontraban con los de Reelena-  
Reelena acepta los labios del chico sin quejas ak tiempo que siente sus manos deslizarse por su cuerpo.  
Heero rompe bruscamente el lazo. Se miran mutuamente.  
 "Haré que pagues por lo que me hiciste pequeña reelena! Sufrirás como nunca pero primero…divirtámonos un poco.." pensando su siguiente acción le señalo la cama con la mirada y luego volvió a mirarla directo a los ojos.  
Reelena entendió el mensje. sus ojos se notaron sorprendidos por un instante pero su mente desarrollo una explicaron.  
_ " Tienes razón Heero. aun no te pertenecí por completo, será mi oportunidad para redimirme…mi cuerpo y mi alma te pertenecerán para simepre en ese acto que estamos a punto de hacer…te demostrare mi amor…Heero.."  
su mente tomo la decisión ahora su rostro reflejaba determinación querría demostrarle que lo amaba pero Heero pensaba lo mismo?  
La joven se acerco al cuerpo de su amante dulcemente tomo su mano y ambos se dirigieron a la cama.  
una vez envueltos en los mantos inmaculados que les propicio intimidad, ambos amantes se dejaron llevara por sus impulsos, liberando sus instintos.

**Mala gente, te burlaste de mis sentimientos y ahora te lamentas**

**Mala gente, vas a pagarla caro porque a mí tú ya no me interesas **

**Mala gente, porque tu eres una mentirosa y una mala gente **

**¡Y en el infierno enterita enterita te vas a quemar!  
  
**Un tiempo después Reelena abrazaba dulcemente su amante encontrando finalmente reposo. pero Heero miraba fijamente al techo.  
" ahora s¡, es el momento…prepárate Reelena!" lentamente se zafo del abrazo de la joven.  
_Heero?...que sucede?-le pregunto Reelena-  
_ven –extendiéndole su mano-  
Reelena se paro y se aproximo a Heero confiadamente, en el instante que extendía su mano para encontrar la suya noto que su otra mano sostenía un objeto.  
_Heero que es eso?-al tiempo que sus ojos se agrandaban al vislumbrar el objeto-  
_lo que me debes-contesto y se oyó una detonación-  
_He..Heero…por…que?-al tiempo que se desvanecían sus fuerzas-

** Mala gente El día en que tú naciste cariño**  
  
_por que también amo a otro-respondió con una fría suavidad mientras se vislumbraba una dulce sonrisa en su rostro destinada a otra persona-  
_no…pue..de..se..r -articulo con sus últimos alientos de vida-  
La alfombra se tornaba  cada vez mas roja con cada segundo que transcurría, un charco carmesí empezó a formarse alrededor del cuerpo.

**Mala gente Ese día nacieron todas mis penas**   
  
"Ya cumplí mi venganza contra ti ahora solo me queda una cosa por hacer"  
En ese instante alguien tocaba en la puerta. heero lentamente se dirigió hacia la entrada dejando a Reelena observando con terror el suceso.  
El joven Yuy abrió la puerta y sus ojos se hallaron con ojos color violeta que parecían muy divertidos.  
_así que llegaste-mientras se le acercaba-  
_si espero que a tiempo- sonrió duo-  
Ya se hallaban a pocos centímetros, podían sentir la respiración de cada uno, unos milímetros mas y su labios se rozaron. sus manos se buscaron y se enlazaron.  
Duo dejo que el japonés posara sus labios sobre los suyos y se unieron en un profundo beso.  
_si ya esta por terminar-haciéndolo pasar-  
Ambos chicos contemplaban la escena de Reelena soltando sus últimos alientos ,tratando de retener la poca vida que le quedaba, buscando aplazar el momento de su muerte. ante esa resistencia a la muerte Duo se acerco y sonriéndole divertido saco su arma.  
_es..pera..Hee..ro-su rostro mostró terror mezclado con confusión-  
Heero se sorprendió no lograba entender la actitud de reelena, hasta que algo cruzo por su mente, como una luz que ilumina el camino.  
_no prolonguemos tu agonía. Después de todo soy el dios de la muerte así que te daré mi regalo de despedida-apretando el gatillo-  
El disparo fue desviado al ultimo segundo por heero no logrando atinarle a reelena.

_ que te pasa Heero!!!  
_ ya se la verdad Duo.-levanto su arma nuevamente y le dio directo al pecho-  
El americano cayo muerto instantáneamente su rostro marcado por la sorpresa al ser descubierto.  
  


**Mala gente, Mala gente ¡Y en el infierno enterita enterita te vas a quemar!**  
  
_Hee..ro… lo descubriste?-(fíjense que su agonía dura bastante no?^^u)  
_ así que era el?-suspiro decepcionado por su acto-  
_si..lo..sien..to..argh-botando algo de sangre- te…te..amo…hee…  
_lo se. no debí dudar de ti! Pero porque!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!-la tomo entre brazos rompiendo en llanto su único amor acababa de morir, con su ultimo suspiro expresó las palabras de las cuales nunca debió dudar, pero Heero Yuy lo había hecho!  
_Reelena lo siento. yo también te amo mi ángel " estaremos juntos en la eternidad…del infierno.."-tomo su arma y apunto a su cabeza-  
  
Al lo lejos un disparo resonó en el viento….un soplo agito el follaje de los árboles imitando un lamento….  
  


Notas_  
Saya_ aclaro por si no se entendió que Duo era el amante de Reelena al principio del fic y bueno heero lo descubrió por la expresión de reelena eso es todo ^^  
Aya_ además que te pasaste un poco en este songfic ¬¬  
Saya_ si bueno…este…era para cambiar un poco de genero y todo ^^ espero que les gusto aunque bueno…en fin ya veremos que dicen.  
Nair_ bueno amita espero que no haga eso muy a menudo.  
Saya_ eso lo verán muy pronto, y no me regañes que ángel esta tramando algo con nosotros dos (S+A sin preguntas) lo espero pronto Engel.  
Nair_ no te olvidaste de algo?  
Saya_ cierto. por las fans de Heero y Duo lo lamento y por las de Reelena también aunque no son muchas creo y las anti-Reelena se alegrarán ¬_¬u. no olviden dejar sus reviews^_^.  
  
  


  
   
  



End file.
